Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) are widely used in a variety of sensing applications. For example, a MEMS piezoresistive pressure sensor may be implemented on a semiconductor die to generate electrical signals indicative of the amount of pressure exerted on the semiconductor die (or a portion thereof). During fabrication, when static charges accumulate on the surface of the semiconductor die, resulting leakage currents may produce a shift in the electrical signals generated by the pressure sensor when the pressure sensor is initially calibrated. However, the static charge dissipates over time and produces corresponding shift in the electrical signals generated by the pressure sensor that may cause the pressure sensor to become out of calibration.